Contemporary aircraft may include high lift devices including trailing edge flaps on the trailing edge of the wing. The use of the trailing edge flaps changes the profile of the wing which can increase lift during takeoff or by lowering the stall speed and increasing the drag of the aircraft for landing. Currently, if a fault occurs with one of the trailing edge flaps, the most likely outcome of is the system will cease to move any more, lock out, to prevent damage to the flap and to prevent creating a greater asymmetric lift condition. Further, the pilot may be alerted to the malfunction and the shut-down of the trailing edge flap system.